I'm a slave for you
by heyalove8713
Summary: HEYA! So this is a little something I decided to do, in my mulit chapter fic It was always you I have a flash back of Heya's first kiss, and I wanted to sorda write the aftermath of that from Heather's point of view.


**A/N: So this is a little something I decided to do, in my mulit chapter fic _It was always you _I have a flash back of Heya's first kiss, and I wanted to sorda write the aftermath of that from Heather's point of view. I don't know if you necessarily need to read my other story to get this, but it may help. But here you go, just a little short one shot, now I need to work on more of _It was always you_for you guys. Have a wonderful day! Be kind. **

Enjoy!

I open my eyes, wrapped up in Naya's arms this was normal for us, but it feels so different after last night. _Yeah last night_ I think, we kissed last night. I kissed her first, I couldn't help it she was so perfect, and it had all been building for quite sometime now, I would catch myself starring at her more and more, We were a lot more touchy then normal too, and are embraces were getting longer and more intimate. It was last night, when she had finished singing to me, (I had asked her to, to help me fall a sleep, it's a comfort thing) I knew I had to just go for it, I kissed her. And then I asked her to do something for me, to wait; and she had agreed to but the problem is I'm not sure how long I can wait.

Looking up at her, her hair messily in her face and her arms around me, I already want to do it again. But I cant, I have to deal with Taylor, I don't want to be that girl, I don't want to cheat.

"Stop worrying baby." She says her eyes still closed.

"How do you know I'm worrying, your eyes aren't even open?" I ask her. 

"You think I need to see your face to know what's going on in that head of yours HeMo. You're crazy if you do." She tells me her face now smiling.

"But how?" I press for more.

"I know you Heather, better then anybody, I can just tell." She says softly opening her eyes and facing me. Her hand stroking my face gently, I lean into her touch, knowing I'd want more, but not being able to stop myself.

"We can't." I tell her looking into her eyes, "not until after I end things with-" I stop not wanting to say his name, I don't want to hurt her.

She just nods, I can see the sadness in her eyes, and I know that she understands but it doesn't make it any easier, for either of us.

"I have to get ready." I tell her kissing her forehead, I don't know if it's fair for her, but I need to kiss her, somewhere, anywhere. I roll out of bed not wanting to leave her, but I know if I don't get up now I never will. I pull out dance clothes from my closest and walk into the bathroom to get dresses. I don't normally do this, but I don't think changing in front of her would be good today, not after last night.

I take a deep breath goose bumps emerging on my skin, I am trying everything I can to push the thoughts away, _I can do this._ I think, just be normal. I emerge from the bathroom, Naya sitting on my bed dressed putting on her makeup, I stop and stare, not able to take my eyes off of her. She looks up and notices giving me a small smile. "You ready?" she asks me

"Yeah," I tell her sitting next to her on my bed.

"You look hot." She says with a smirk. My stomach flips; she is not going to make this easy for me is she?

"Thanks" I say "so do you" she does she is wearing her dark denim skinny jeans, and my purple tank top with rhinestones on it.

"Thanks, it's your shirt, hope you don't mind" she winked.

"Nope not at all, it looks better on you anyways." I say clearly flirting with her.

"I highly doubt that." She tells me, "I am sure it looks a hell of a lot better… on the floor" she whispers the last part into my ear.

My body tingles from my fingers to my toes; I can not believe she just said that to me. My eyes must have shown that because she leans in and says "relax; I'm not going to jump you… yet." She says with a smirk "it's not cheating to flirt HeMo"

But that's the problem here, I don't just want to flirt with her, I want to do more, much more. I swallow hard, "we need to go" I say noticing the clock, its 7:45 _shit I am going to be late_.

We were at the studio just little after 8:00am Naya decided to drop me off and run to starbucks "you want anything?" She asks as I'm hoping out, _yeah you _i think.

"Um, sure black iced tea, no-"

"Sweetener or water extra ice got it now go dance heath, I'll be back soon" she says with a smile.

I ran into the studio Zach was already there walking through the choreography to slave. "I am sorry I'm late" I tell him walking in throwing my dance bag on the floor. I pull out my jazz shoes and slip them on quickly.

"Its okay, you ready to work?" he asks me as I stretch out a little.

"Yup" I tell him, I'm excited to dance, dance always helps take my mind off of shit, in fact my mind shuts off and I'll I think about is the dancing it's the best.

"Okay well lets just run it from the top as is, and then we can go through and make changes according to the live shows" he says starting the music, my body starts to move to the beat instantly as I hear the familiar song, the beat now streaming through my veins my mind shuts off and I just dance. Half way through the choreography I see Naya out the corner of my eye, now standing by Zach, I have no clue as to when she walked in, but Zach and her are both just starring at me dancing drinking their starbucks, I push away any thoughts and finish my dance. When I stop both of them clap as if they were an audience.

"That was good heather, now I think there are just a couple spots we need to tweak but other then that this dance is great." Zach told me, "don't you think Naya?" he asks her.

"Oh yeah, perfect." Naya winks at me; my whole body gets goose bumps again. _Damn that girl_ I think, _she IS going to be the death of me today._

After about an hour of choreography and rehearsing with Zach we were done, "good job Heath that was great, now were just need to run it every now and then before tour and you will be good." He says

"thanks, Zach" I say eyeing Naya who is sitting on the floor, cell phone in hand, probably tweeting, damn her and that twitter, I hate it.

"You're welcome, have a good rest of the day, and see you both on set tomorrow, bye girls" Zach walked out the door, and I pressed play, I wanted to run the number one more time. The music came on and Naya looks up from her phone at me, I make direct eye contact and say the words out loud.

"_**I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.  
>And I need to do what I feel like doing.<br>So let me go and just listen."**_

I begin to start my choreography still singing.

"_**All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
>Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world."<br>**_

I wink at Naya as I watch her watching me her mouth gaping open a little.

"_**Always saying little girl don't step into the club.  
>Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love.<strong>_"

_**"get it get it, get it get it, Whoa  
>Get it get it, get it get it, Whoa, Do you like it<br>Get it get it, get it get it, Oh, This feels good"**_

I continue to dance never breaking eye contact with her, the hole number, when the song is over I walk over to her and extend my hand to her, she takes it and I lift her up, pulling her into me instantly kissing her. I don't care right in this moment; I just need her to feel her against me, her lips on mine. Her hands trail up and tangle in my hair, mine slip down and rest on her perfect backside. Are kiss is becoming more heated more passionate, I know we need to get out of here before someone walks in, but I don't know if I can stop. I will myself to pull away, Naya looks at me her eyes sad, she leans in and her hand brushes against my face. That's when I feel it, a tear, she is brushing away my tears, I hadn't even realized I was crying.

"I am sorry" Naya says softly, "I shouldn't have…"

"no." I tell her "I did it, it was me, I couldn't help it, I need you, I love you." the words escaped my mouth before I even knew what I was saying. But they were true, I do love her."

"I love you to Heather, so much" she says pressing her lips back to mine. "Now what?" she asks me when she pulls away.

"Now we go back to my place." I say, "The rest will work it self out."

She smiled, and my heart fluttered, that smile right there can make any bad day good for me. that smile right there lets me know it is all going to be okay, that this is what I want.

**Fin.**

**A/N: **Just a little insight for my story _it was always you_, wanted to touch a little on the back story. And it was fun to write. :) thanks for reading as always. You guys are the very best!


End file.
